You Belong to Me
by Tink2
Summary: Strange things are happening to Amy Dumas but who is behind them the handsome book agent she just met or her long time friend?


_**Author's Notes –** And here's a new fic from Tink. I've been working on this for quite some time and finally I have the first chapter ready. I hope I should have more ready soon._

_Something odd about this fic will be, I actually will include an OC as a major character. Don't stop reading just because I said that because he will indeed be an Original Character not a Gary Stu (male counter part of a Mary Sue). I hope you all enjoy this fic. _

_Oh…don't forget to review and tell me what you think! I thrive on feedback so please give generously._

_**Disclaimer –** I own nothing that is recognized meaning I only own Brett. Don't sue me, you won't get much..._

* * *

**First Day**

Amy smiled as she made her way through the arena halls to the women's locker room. She didn't think it was, practically glowing she was so happy. It wasn't that the date was this breath-taking romantic event, by all means; it was positively normal and average. But after the dates Amy ad endured over the last couple months, normal and average was exactly what she wanted. Turning the knob, she opened the door and went into the locker room only to be nearly knocked over by running, squealing, blonde.

"There you are Amy," Trish squealed as she pulled her friend to one of the make-up chairs. "Okay spill, I want details, lots of details."

Amy cocked her head to the side and scratched at her head, "I'm not sure I know what you want details about…"

"Amy," she groaned, playfully hitting the redhead on the arm. "Don't mess with me like that! You know I like to live vicariously through you, so come on, and tell me about your date with…"

"Brett," Amy finished as Trish beamed.

"Ooh Brett, good name." Amy rolled her eyes at her friend as she went on.

"And my date with Brett was nice, great even. He was a complete gentleman, opened doors for me, pulled out my chair; he didn't even try to kiss me. It was great." Amy smiled at the memory of the night as Trish anxiously waited for more.

"So where did he take you?"

"This tiny little family run restaurant called The Steakhouse. It wasn't anything too fancy; I think he knew I wouldn't really like a place much fancier than that. But the food was amazing and he knew how to carry on a good conversation."

"So, the million dollar question is, will there be a second date?" Amy blushed as she nodded and Trish once again squealed.

* * *

"You know what I heard," Jason Reso asked his best friend, Adam Copeland, who merely shrugged. "That Amy had a date last night."

"She did," suddenly Adam seemed very interested in what Jay was saying.

"Yeah, had fun too," Jay smiled deviously knowing what this was doing to his friend.

"Had fun, huh?" Adam scratched at his head and smiled nervously. "Is she gonna go out another date with…"

"Brett," he finished, "and I think so."

"Brett," Adam spat, "what kind of a name is Brett? Sounds like the guy belongs in a frat house crashing beer cans against his skull."

"Right, and the name Adam sounds like a guy who's pretty jealous to me," Jay laughed. "I told you to ask her out."

"It's not that easy Jay," Adam sighed s his friend continued to laugh at his misfortune. Rolling his eyes, Adam got up, "I'm going to get some food," and then he left the room and headed towards the catering area. Sitting at one of the tables alone, was Amy slowly sipping at her soda. She looked up at Adam and Amy's jaw dropped. For a moment, Adam wondered if he had something on his face but soon realized she wasn't looking at him at all.

"Amy," an unfamiliar voice said as he slightly pushed Adam out of his way.

"Brett," she said forcing a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you knew how much I enjoyed out date last night," Brett said sweetly, "and I wanted to give you these." He handed her a small bouquet of lilies as Amy blushed.

"They're beautiful, thank you." Amy smiled as she held the flowers up to her face and inhaled deeply.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight after your show," Brett asked flashing a charming smile her way.

"I guess we could, I don't know how much fun I'll be, I'll be pretty tired after the show…"

"You're always fun to be around Amy. Don't worry; what I have planned won't require too much effort." Brett brushed his and along the side of Amy's face giving her an uneasy feeling as he continued. "I'll let you get back to work and I'll see you after the show." He then leaned over and gave Amy a short kiss on the cheek before he stood.

"Bye," Amy said as he left the room. She shook her head trying to rid herself of that odd feeling not noticing Adam fuming on the other side of the room. There was something about Brett he just didn't like.


End file.
